


[西葡]午夜

by armyandcounty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty
Summary: 关于伊比利亚联统之类的一个小脑洞文
Relationships: Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 2





	[西葡]午夜

**Author's Note:**

> 对南欧历史并不了解，（作为不爱看书的理科专业生真的文史硬伤乌乌）只是想无聊写点东西  
> 清水无车，内容比较无趣  
> 骨科真好吃，伊比利亚人真漂亮（泪从嘴角流了下来）

已经不知道是第几次了，佩德罗望着安东尼奥那张写满了谎言的脸，露出了有些绝望的冷笑。

佩德罗已经听厌了那些西班牙人的谎言，比如，要通过伊比利亚联盟带领两个兄弟般的国家走向辉煌，比如一面说着两个国家是平等的、各自独立自由的，一面又让安东尼奥对佩德罗的事情过多地加以干涉，像个想要用蛮力控制整个家庭的过于偏激的大家长——不，比那更甚，他渴望的是更血腥的东西，比如把佩德罗据为己有。

佩德罗虽然平日里总是一副慵懒悠闲的模样，爱好开无聊玩笑打趣别人，但他绝对不是个外表上看起来那样随和的人；恰恰相反，佩德罗看似无谓的神情下藏着他倔强的内心。他对那些花言巧语已经深深厌恶；他无时无刻不想脱离安东尼奥的控制，甚至想要报复性地让那个西班牙人尝到些可怕的恶果。

午夜，万籁俱寂。佩德罗独自一人站在空旷的走廊，注视着同样站在走廊里的、身上仍是有一点点血腥味道的安东尼奥。

“你在做什么？”

安东尼奥开口，他的声音已经带了些疲惫和不耐烦。葡萄牙人的不断反抗让他在与欧洲其他强者的角逐中分了心，让他为之痛恨不满，但他仍要作出一副关心兄弟、自信昂扬的姿态。

安东尼奥本就是个喜欢逞强的性子，不论什么时候都要强撑着作一副信心百倍又乐观的模样，即使是刚刚从激烈的战场归来，也要对着他的国王或是小弟弟拼命敛起自己眼中哪怕一丁点杀气；即使已经力不从心，也不甘示弱。

别人也许为之折服敬佩，佩德罗却为此啼笑皆非，他为他感到一阵深深的悲哀。

他知道安东尼奥骨子里是怎样的疯狂和阴暗，就像那些其他的野心勃勃的军事家。安东尼奥天生就是个把笑脸面具戴在脸颊前，把挂着血痕的战斧无声藏在身后的人。

这个午夜注定是无眠的。佩德罗可以听到窗外起了狂风，可怜的一抹月色被疯狂卷起的奔涌云雾所抹灭。今晚竟是个暴风雨之夜，这对连夜晚也总是晴朗的伊比利亚土地来讲的确少见。已经有雷声隐隐在天边炸响，走廊尽头的窗户被无形的手猛地推开，吱呀摇动。

夜风混着潮湿的水雾，抚上佩德罗的脸颊，推开他额前的几缕碎发。风的温度不是很冷，甚至有些闷热。

走廊没有亮灯，佩德罗懒得去亮，安东尼奥也不知为何，就这样在黑暗中注视着走廊那一头的佩德罗。

“你在做什么？”

安东尼奥又问了一遍。他蹙起眉头，显然已经对葡萄牙人莫名其妙的举动感到不满。

佩德罗转过身来，歪着脑袋，双手背在后头，他把肩膀倚在一旁的墙壁。

“没什么啊。”

那声音带着笑，带着一些俏皮和愉悦，他把自己的悲伤和愤怒收敛得让人根本看不出来。即使身处一片黑暗，安东尼奥也能想象得到佩德罗那种自信又悠然的神色和写着什么都无所谓的笑意。佩德罗在被控制之后，他每每对安东尼奥说话的模样，仿佛两人只是在海滩边散步谈心、又或是在人来人往的街头闲逛。

他实在是个天生的伪装者。安东尼奥也是。

“已经午夜了，佩德罗。”安东尼奥疲惫地道，好像之前发生的一切，佩德罗才是那个无理取闹的家伙。

“所以呢？”佩德罗语气变得平静，他的眼底毫无波澜，“只是站在这里，怀念一下我的家乡和老朋友们罢了。”

这句话仿佛一把利刀，毫不客气地挑破了安东尼奥努力去掩饰的真相的外衣，露出里面丑陋可怖的内在。安东尼奥苦笑了一声，不知道应当如何去回应佩德罗。

他向前几步，远远地向佩德罗的方向靠近。佩德罗则平静地注视着安东尼奥，不发一言。

“我们已经达成共识了，不是吗？”安东尼奥这样道，他离佩德罗越来越近了，但两人仍是一点也看不清彼此的面容，“我们只要联合起来……”

佩德罗扑哧一声笑了出来，就像小时候他被安东尼奥自认为很聪明、但实际有些蠢的玩笑和小把戏逗笑那样。

童年的记忆就在此刻的黑暗，伴着窗外风的哀号向他涌来。那些一起相拥着入眠、讲睡前故事哄他睡觉的夜晚，那些一起在草丛上紧挨坐着谈天说地、痛骂伊比利亚的外来侵略者的午后；那些互相推搡着把对方从梦里吵醒、却最终还是靠在一起呼呼大睡的清晨……

走廊窗户的风猛地被风撞击着，在关住的刹那发出巨响。佩德罗的身体随之剧烈颤抖了一下，自己心跳声回响在耳畔。佩德罗能感觉到自己的膝盖和手肘在微微颤抖，只不过一片黑暗中，纵使安东尼奥就站在他眼前，也不会察觉。

两人就这样对峙良久，佩德罗被安东尼奥的话逗笑后，沉默许久，终于开口。

“联合？”他咀嚼着这个字眼，“是像兄弟那样，肩并肩拿着武器在战场共同为了同一份荣光厮杀？”

佩德罗猛地向前几步，站在安东尼奥面前。窗外微弱的光落入走廊，安东尼奥能听到佩德罗有些颤抖的气息。他努力想要看清佩德罗的身形，发现对方不知道什么时候已经消瘦了不少。昔日还是个比安东尼奥永远高一个头的少年，此刻却已经和他身量一模一样，甚至还要略微矮小一些。

佩德罗继续凑近，安东尼奥反而不自在地向后虚虚退了一步，双眼仍旧死死盯着佩德罗。

“还是，”佩德罗的语气冷漠起来，“像你的国王和贵族们所希冀的那样，去永远地占有我，统一这片漂亮的半岛大陆？”

安东尼奥沉默地望着他，眼神阴晦，而佩德罗继续步步逼近。

“这样的、那样的，控制着我的自由，干涉我的私事，”佩德罗突然再次笑了，“ ‘兄弟’，只不过是个幌子罢了。”

安东尼奥没有说话。两人又是沉默良久，安东尼奥敛起方才的柔和神情。

“是啊。”他没有矢口否认，“可惜你的人民太过独立和倔强——他们很难认同我。”

佩德罗却宽心地笑了。

“既然这样，”他抬起手，把指尖轻轻地按在安东尼奥的脖颈处，语气温柔；仿佛两人不是仇敌，而是许久未见的恋人，“那么，我期待着你连连失败的那天。”

“到那一天，我会拼命地逃出这个不属于我的地方，我的人民会再次拥兵独立，我依然会回到那些临海的浪漫城市，接受我的子民的爱戴……而你会像一个小丑那样无能为力，从你骄傲的高峰滑落，直直坠入深渊。”

安东尼奥表情越发难看。

“欧洲那样多的野心勃勃的人，怎么会眼睁睁看着你得意忘形？……安东尼奥，那些中欧的家伙早已经开始觊觎你所拥有的东西，他们迟早会战胜你。”佩德罗表情残忍，他的心跳愈来愈猛烈，“当你被打败的时候，你一定会迅速衰落；而我会向所有可能的人求助，他们一定不想看到你的土地继续扩大。”

安东尼奥猛地甩开佩德罗，却还是一言不发。佩德罗依然没有住口，他的语气越发冰凉和坚硬。

“我的人民不可能认同你，他们是另一个优秀的民族，拥护着另一个独立的国家，他们不属于你们所谓的西班牙王国。他们拼命也会反抗你们，把你们从这片大陆的最西端驱逐出境，不论要用多少年、不论要付出什么代价。”

佩德罗终于住了口。他可以想象安东尼奥此刻表情有多么难看。此刻，一道狰狞的闪电划破夜空，那道惨白的光芒刺入走廊，照亮了两人的面庞。这下，佩德罗才完全地看清了安东尼奥的脸，安东尼奥呆呆伫立在走廊中央，垂着眼帘，不知在思考什么。安东尼奥在那闪电的光要消失的刹那才抬起头想要看一眼佩德罗，但在视线落在那张俊俏的脸上之前，光芒消失，走廊再次归于一片黑暗。

接着，一声惊雷在天边炸响，仿佛窗棂都为之抖了抖。安东尼奥被小小地惊了一下，发出一声极其微弱的低喘。佩德罗望着被雷声吓到的安东尼奥，忽然怔愣住了。

『

“佩德罗……”

安东尼奥带着哭腔，用衣服蒙住脑袋光着膀子往佩德罗被窝里钻。佩德罗迷迷糊糊间被吵醒，他起身去看窗外，一道闪电划过夜空。

要打雷下雨了。这在总是阳光过于明媚的这片土地，的确是不太常见的。佩德罗第一反应是明天可能又不能出门玩了，第二反应就是，安东尼奥又要和自己挤着睡了。

佩德罗知道安东尼奥害怕打雷，于是连忙掀开被子，把安东尼奥轻轻搂在怀里。安东尼奥还颤抖着小小的肩膀，他紧紧攀住佩德罗，把小脑袋往佩德罗怀里拱。

“我有点害怕……”

“没事的，我抱着你，就不害怕了……”还带着困意的佩德罗打了个大大的哈欠，伸手把安东尼奥搂得紧紧的，低声安慰他，“快睡觉吧，不然明天起不来了。”

“我睡不着……”安东尼奥快要哭出来了，“你一定要陪着我，佩德罗，你走了我会很害怕……”

“我不走，安东尼。”

佩德罗把被子盖住安东尼奥，低头吻了吻安东尼奥的脸颊。

“你那么大胆，平时天不怕地不怕的，怎么就害怕打雷呢？”佩德罗土壤想起什么，抱住弟弟咯咯笑了，“我都不害怕的。”

安东尼奥用力摇摇头，脸蛋涨得通红。

“幸好有你在，佩德罗，”安东尼奥的声音带着浓浓的奶气，“要是你不在，那我怎么办呢。”

两个孩子相拥着抱在一起许久，佩德罗的上下眼皮已经开始打架了，安东尼奥却依然在不断的雷声和呼啸的狂风声中瑟瑟发抖。

“我给你唱首歌吧？”他一下一下拍打着安东尼奥的背，强忍着睡意，“听着歌，就不会害怕了。”

安东尼奥从被窝里抬起小脸，充满期待地看着佩德罗。佩德罗立刻张开嘴，这才发现自己好像没有能记住歌词，便只好轻轻哼唱。

他继续一下下拍打着安东尼奥。窗外雷声小了，闪电少了，倾盆的雨水砸落在整个天地间，禁闭的窗户也轻微咣当作响。整个房间只有两个互相依偎着的小孩子缩在温暖的被窝，回响着佩德罗的清脆歌声。

过了许久，佩德罗手上的力道渐渐弱了，速度也慢了下来。最后，佩德罗睡着了，方才的歌声消失了。安东尼奥听着佩德罗的心跳声，也合上了眼睛。

“我好喜欢你。”安东尼奥最后这样小声嘟囔。

』

不知为何，有泪水从佩德罗眼角一点点滑落。佩德罗有些错愣，他僵着脸，感受那颗温凉的泪珠一点点从脸庞滑下留下一道痕迹，然后无声地落在肩头。

他平日里从来不哭，小时候也总是一副像少年般成熟稳重的姿态。佩德罗觉得哭是很没用的，他会鄙夷流泪的自己，并且倔强地从不在别人面前哭泣；但是对于安东尼奥的眼泪，佩德罗是真的一点办法都没有。

不论是小时候安东尼奥摔倒了哇哇大哭，还是被谁狠狠批评了跑过来找他抹眼泪，佩德罗都会一边暗暗觉得可爱又好笑，一边心疼地安慰安东尼奥。他喜欢看安东尼奥笑，只要他一笑，仿佛在佩德罗心底的平原吹拂过夏日的风，让他感到温暖。

那些过往的记忆与关怀，已经被当下的时局撕的粉碎。几百年前甚至千年前的佩德罗，可能还是个对安东尼奥格外关心的人，与他一起分享欢笑，分享泪水，分享每一个秘密，就像普通人的兄弟之间那样亲密。

但现在，佩德罗觉得自己再也不会了。他会对安东尼奥的每一步失败而加以最为恶劣的嘲讽和挖苦，对他的每一次绝望都幸灾乐祸甚至得意洋洋，对他的所有悲伤和泪水如同忽视一只将死的蝴蝶或是秋蝉那样视而不见。

真是可笑又可悲的兄弟情谊。只因为同在一片土地，他们就注定了彼此牵绊着长大，又要彼此背叛。

佩德罗闭上眼。

再等待一会，也许只需要几年、几十年、几百年——或者就在明天，安东尼奥总会被哪支早已对他格外不爽的外界力量逐步推向衰落，也许是那个执着不服输的英格兰人、也许是那个表面温和内心却格外聪明好战的法国人，也许是那个沉默寡言的荷兰人……而他的子民会趁着此刻复辟属于他们葡萄牙的王朝，重新独立政权，而他自己会走在军队最首，向那个曾经试图占有自己的人露出最为疲惫也最为自豪的冷笑。

打败安东尼奥后获得的那份荣耀会像一块肥肉，被周边的饿狼一拥而上撕扯得干干净净。他总会为过于频繁的战争而心力交瘁。

而等他离开他，他们再也不会是什么所谓兄弟关系，而是永远的昔日仇敌。

安东尼奥发觉佩德罗好像在哭，他愣住了，开始不知所措起来。

安东尼奥以为佩德罗是在因为自己的谎言、和对方口中的自己那些无止境的欺瞒、控制与禁锢而愤怒。他向前一步，想要像个真正的兄弟那样去安慰佩德罗，却只感到一阵巨大的无力。

那是他第一次见到佩德罗哭泣——佩德罗也本就该哭泣。任谁都不可能不会为自己快要失去的一切而绝望。安东尼奥心底也痛恨着葡萄牙日益的反叛，但他对流泪的佩德罗说不出任何一句残忍的话语。

他想伸手抚摸佩德罗的肩膀，手臂却怎么也抬不起来。安东尼奥低头注视着一会佩德罗，听着外面的雨声逐渐大了，他叹了口气，绕过佩德罗走过去关紧了窗户，然后转身离开了。

看到安东尼奥走远，佩德罗立刻甩甩脑袋，拭去泪水，脸上又恢复了过于冷漠的平静。

他转过身去，重新打开窗户，望着瓢泼大雨砸在漆黑地面，雨珠打在窗台溅落在他脸庞和衣领。呼啸冷风扑面而来，佩德罗打了个寒战，却对着暴风雨露出了笑容。

他祈祷着这场暴风雨猛烈一些、再猛烈一些；让那无止境的雨、雷和风彻彻底底洗刷去他心底的痛苦，洗刷这片陌生的土地的一切罪恶；在这片彻头彻尾的风暴中，佩德罗从高楼俯瞰着大地，他感到一种难以言说的快意。

佩德罗想要对着这场暴风雨大喊，让他的喊声淹没在密集的倾盆雨声中去，让风把他的泪水和心愿吹响他遥远的更西端的故乡去，送到每一个热爱着国土的葡萄牙人的耳畔中去。但他还是没有，因为此刻已是午夜。

他倚着冰冷的走廊窗边，听着雨声入眠。

以后的每个午夜，佩德罗也注定不会安睡。他的心紧紧牵挂着他的子民。

直到在一连串动荡后，复国战争打响，他的子民被立为葡萄牙新的国王。12月的寒风中，佩德罗被他的人民围在长街中央，他们欢呼流泪，彼此拥抱亲吻。

只是有时午夜，佩德罗依然会从虚无的梦境惊醒，看向身旁却总是空无一人。他回想起那些被禁锢的日日夜夜，心中生起巨大的安慰。

有时，佩德罗身边会躺着一个熟睡的西班牙人，但那已经是很久之后的故事了。


End file.
